landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sharptooth (character)/Gallery
This page is dedicated to the images for the original Sharptooth. From The Land Before Time Sharptooth appearing.png|Sharptooth's first appearance Chasing kids to tree.png|Sharptooth chases the kids back to the tree Sharptooth among briars.png|Sharptooth searches for Littlefoot and Cera. Sharptooth searching.png Sharptooth sniffing around.png Sharptooth lunging.png|Sharptooth lunges at the kids vlcsnap-2017-05-28-23h01m19s136.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-09-01h08m19s226.png Snap2a.png|Sharptooth tries to bite Littlefoot Sharptooth canines.png|Sharptooth snarls at Littlefoot Briar to the eyeball.png|A sharp briar makes contact with Sharptooth's eye Sharptooth injury.png|Sharptooth reels back after being stabbed in the eye Sharptooth scratching 1.gif Sharptooth landing.png|Sharptooth landing Tyrannosaurus growling.png|Sharptooth snarling at Littlefoot and Cera. Slapped in the nose by mama longneck.png|Littlefoot's mother smashes Sharptooth's snout with her tail Sharptooth png.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h54m59s788.png Sharptooth trying to bite.png|Sharptooth vs Mama Longneck Sharptooth hit by tail.png Sharptooth leaping into air.png|Sharptooth leaps into the air... Sharptooth preparing to wound.png|...lands on Littlefoot's Mother's back... Sharptooth ripping open Littlefoot's mother.png|...and rips it open. Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h57m02s010.png Sharptooth smacked again.png|Mama continues to fight Snap3.png|Sharptooth falling from a steep hill. Sharptooth.png Tmb 950 480.png|Sharptooth chases Littlefoot and Cera Sharptooth during Great Earthshake.png|Sharptooth during the Great Earthshake Awesome Sharptooth.png Sharptooth sliding.png|Sharptooth slides down towards Littlefoot and Cera. Freaky Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth's face Sharptooth!!!.png Sharptooth's apparent death.png|Sharptooth falls into the crevice Sharptooth dead.png|Sharptooth, supposedly dead Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-14h07m20s508.png|Cera after ramming into Sharptooth vlcsnap-2017-05-29-10h51m00s172.png|Sharptooth's huge eye Realistic Sharptooth eye.png|Sharptooth's eye reflects a charging Cera Cera screaming at Sharptooths eye.png|A terrified Cera nearly rams into the eye Snap4.png|Sharptooth gets up from the huge fall. Sharptooth returns.png|Sharptooth finds the gang. Sharptooth reused animation.png|Sharptooth lands after a leap. Sharptooth dives and gets his head stuck.png|Sharptooth dives and gets his head stuck. Sharptooth nearing Great Valley.png|The gang spots Sharptooth nearing the Great Valley. Vlcsnap-2017-05-29-14h01m41s161.png Sharptooth snooping around in cave.png|Sharptooth enters a cave Sharptooth behind Ducky.png|Sharptooth appears behind Ducky Snap5.png|Sharptooth attacks Ducky Vlcsnap-2017-05-29-14h04m27s009.png Ducky on Sharptooths snout.png Sharptooth standing in pond.png|Sharptooth stands in the pond the kids plan to drown him in Sharptooth looks up at boulder.png|Sharptooth looks up at Littlefoot and Spike Sharptooth ramming wall.png|Sharptooth rams into the wall Petrie on Sharptooths snout.png Sharptooth Petrie.png|Sharptooth inadvertedly helps Petrie learn how to fly Snap6.png|Ducky on Sharptooth's snout Sharptooth scratching 2.gif Snap8.png|The group fight Sharptooth Snap9.png|Petrie pulls Sharptooth's eyelids Sharptooth falling 1.png|The gang push over the boulder, knocking Sharptooth off the cliff. Sharptooth falling 2.png|Sharptooth grabs Petrie in a desperate attempt to take the flyer with him Sharptooth falling 3.png|The boulder pushes Sharptooth into the water Sharptooth's death.png|The death of Sharptooth Trex-attack-littlefoot-cera.gif T-rex-head-smash.gif Tumblr ni9b95jarl1u8wqano1 400.gif Vlcsnap-2017-05-20-00h18m04s787.png From the Books, Reference sheets and Production Art Image:Sharptooth concepts.jpg|A reference sheet for Sharptooth; he is labelled "Tyrannosaurus Rex". lf.jpg The Land Before Time - The Illustrated Story Part 18.jpeg|Sharptooth, as he appears in The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story LBT_FIN_page_5.jpg|Sharptooth in "Friends in Need" 11537954 1.jpg Image:Sharptooth drawing 3.jpg|Production art of Cera ramming into the rock Sharptooth is on. Image:Sharptooth drawing 2.jpg|Production art of Sharptooth, falling down towards the lake. Image:Sharptooth drawing 1.jpg|Another production drawing of Sharptooth falling, he can be seen pulling Petrie down with him. DON BLUTH Original LAND BEFORE TIME Hand-Signed Animation Production Cel.jpg|A cel of Sharptooth fighting Littlefoot's mother 20170213124943-f3b31831-me.jpg 20181018113924-dbc6148e-me.jpg| Early designs. 20181018113920-7db16260-me.jpg 20181018113914-671a7d18-me.jpg 20181018113918-521fc8d8-me.jpg Storyboard drawings and deleted scenes Note: Boards 17, 30-33, 35-38 are missing, so we can only go off of the script as to what they are meant to show. Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 000.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 001.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 002.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 003.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 004.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 005.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 006.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 007.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 008.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 009.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 010 0.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 010 1.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 010 2.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 011.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 012.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 013.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 014.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 015.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 016.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 018.jpg Sharptooth deleted scene.png|A cel of Sharptooth ripping up the dead tree. Littlefoot and Cera deleted scene.jpg|An attached cel of Littlefoot and Cera running from Sharptooth, as he rips up the dead tree. Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 019.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 020.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 021.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 022.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 023.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 024.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 025.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 026.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 027.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 028.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 029.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 034.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 039.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 040.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 041.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 042.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 043.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 044.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 045.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 046.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 046 0.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 046 1.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 047.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 048.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 049.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 050.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 051.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 052.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 053.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 054.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 055.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 056.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 057.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 058.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 059.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 060.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 061.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 062 0.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 062 1.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 063.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 064.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 065.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 066.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 067.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 068.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 069.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 070.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 071.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 072.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 073.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 074.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 075.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 076.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 077.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 078.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 079.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 080.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 081.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 082.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 083.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 084.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 085 0.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 085 1.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 086.jpg Don Bluth Storyboards Land Before Time 087.jpg Merchandise Wendy’s Sharptooth 2003 The Land Before Time Toy Figure Sharp Tooth.jpg Category:Galleries